Never Be
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Such is the will of the Great Spirit... they were destined to Never Be. -Better summary inside, ONE SHOT ONE KILL FIC, please R&R-


_My second One Shot story... _

_Hope you enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

They cherish tonight as their last day as lovers, before they will always remain as 'just friends'. Is this a forbidden love that will never be?

Such is the will of the Great Spirit... they were destined to Never Be.

**Never Be**

ONE SHOT

* * *

"Y-Yoh…"

The blonde gasped gently as the brunette slid his tongue over the thinner male's chest. He let his tongue maneuver around the erect buds, then down his chest to his navel, where he began to probe in and out slightly. This made the other squirm, and even giggle.

Yoh laughed at this "Manta, calm down…"

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Manta glared slightly, but his glare wasn't taken seriously since his face was completely flushed. Yoh moved to Manta's face, gently kissing the boy on the lips with a soft sigh "That's one thing I enjoy about this…" He mumbled, continuously placing soft pecks upon Manta's lips "Every time we do it, you act as if it's your first time."

Manta shivered as he watched Yoh lower himself again "Th-That's because it feels like it…"

Yoh smirked playfully, before slowly lifting the blonde's bare legs up and over his shoulders. Manta held in his breath as his cheeks were parted, and he bit down on his lip and shut his eyes tightly to brace himself.

Yoh started to lick two of his own fingers, moaning to himself and watching Manta's every movement as he did so. He enjoyed watching the male's reactions, how he acted with every moan Yoh made. Manta was always so troubled, insecure and shy, and it was cute how he still acted this way around his best friend, his first friend, his love.

"J-Just do it…" Manta breathed out, his eyes still shut. Yoh noticed that Manta had been pulling away at the grass beneath him, and Yoh nodded, before adding "Keep diggin' the dirt like that and you'll be feeling for dead bodies."

This made Manta lift his hands away from the earth quickly, placing them on his chest as Yoh laughed, before he slipped his two lubed fingers into Manta, as deep as he could, but as slow and as gentle as well. The blonde was shaking, arching his back and his legs started twitching and wiggling like spaghetti. Yoh used his other hand to gently stroke the blondes hardened member, trying to sooth his best friend "You alright, Manta?"

"Y-Yeah…" The other managed to squeak as Yoh scissored his fingers slightly. Manta gasped at each finger motion, as he tried to remain steady on his elbows while he gazed dazedly at Yoh "P-Please… please hurry…"

Yoh smiled, but it was a sad and gentle one, not a curious and excited one that he used to show during the other times they had done this before… now it was different.

"I want to cherish this, Manta…" Yoh said as he pulled his fingers out and crawled over the smaller boy's body "Every minute of it. I don't want the time to slip by so fast…" Manta stared up into the brown eyes of the man he loved dearly, and he saw that they were full of water, that Yoh was holding back tears.

Manta swallowed hard "Y-Yoh…"

"I love you." Yoh muttered, biting down on his lower lip "I wish… that this moment could last forever with us…but…" He shook his head gently, before quickly smashing his mouth against Manta's. The blonde made a surprised noise, but it quickly turned into a moan from the sudden kiss as he wrapped his arms around Yoh. He was on the verge of tears as well, but he was so used to himself being the weak one, that he was taken aback when he witnessed Yoh cry, for the very first time in a long while… it meant that Yoh really did care for him. He wouldn't cry because he wanted to be strong for the both of them. No matter what, he wouldn't cry.

The blonde was so distracted by his own thoughts that when he felt something push into him, he wasn't sure what to think. He jumped, cried out and pulled at Yoh's hair, which his fingers slipped through and yanked the orange headphones off of his head. They tumbled and fell down the hill, only to be stopped by a tombstone.

Yoh shivered as he remained where he was, both hands rested at either side of Manta's body. He continued to stare down at Manta, watching the boy move to adjust, as his eyes remained shut. Yoh breathed out, in a desperate attempt to keep himself from going crazy "M-Manta… look at me..."

Manta slowly opened his own brown eyes to gaze into the others, and with a small nod, Yoh started to buck his hips. Move in and out as slow as he could; and Manta tried his best to keep eye contact with the shaman, though often his eyes would start to shut, or glaze over from the teasing pleasure. Yoh loved to just watch Manta in a state of ecstasy, the boy seemed so blissful, and happy, every time him and Manta were together, they were always so happy.

Why did he have to give up everything he loved and cared about for some 'all-knowing spirit'? Why did he have to abandon his one true love for some Great Spirit who found it wrong? Why did he have to give up his best friend for someone whom only cared about his throne?

Because of a promise.

"D-Damn…" Yoh grunted, a tear droplet finally fell down his face, and from his chin it fell onto Manta's chest, who clung to Yoh as the thrusts quickened. Though they had had sex in the cemetery at least a few times every week since that fateful day they realized their love.. this moment was, and would always be, the most precious to the both of them.

"Y-Yoh-kun!" Manta pulled at the brunette's hair, and when the boy genius arched his back, Yoh took that chance to wrap his arms around the male and lift his small frame up, so that he could thrust into him much more smoothly. The pain that Manta had felt near the beginning of their trip had finally subsided, and now there was only the numbing pleasant feeling that remained; and it tickled at Manta's insides.

Yoh was grunting, grinding himself against his best friends rear, trying to bury himself deeply into him as much as he could. Yoh was silent, his eyes were wet, tears fell, but the fact that Manta was enjoying himself, and the fact that the boy was happy, was what made him strive on and forget about breaking down. Manta was his strength, his hope, his happiness, his joy. Tomorrow, well… there would be no tomorrow. Yoh would forever feel dead after today, forever to remain a fake man whom lived his life in ruins.

Because of a promise.

Manta's body twitched, and his passionate moans and cries seemed to grow louder. The pleasant sounds echoed off of the dead tree beside them, off of every tombstone and grave throughout the cemetery, and presented itself into Yoh's ears, making him smile.

He felt his own body twitch, he was about to reach his limit, Yoh Asakura lifted Manta Oyamada onto his lap and continued to thrust upward into him, as fast as he could, hugging the smaller male and never wanting to let go. Manta's breaths came in little gasps, but soon Yoh found his lips and kissed him, sending his tongue straight into the blonde's salivating mouth. With that, that was the last straw, and Manta released onto both their stomachs, sending a loud groan vibrating against Yoh's lips.

The tightening around Yoh's manhood caused his own body to shake, and with a hard bite of the younger boys lower lip, he came. A wave of white pleasure shot Yoh and Manta's vision, and the teens immediately fell into the ruined grass, to simply breathe each other's air.

They laid there afterwards, for probably longer than they had imagined, which they believed to be about a couple of minutes. They simply caught their breaths, calmed their nerves, and relaxed. The peaceful life that Yoh used to wish for every being on earth when he had become Shaman King… it had came true… for everyone but himself.

* * *

"I don't know how I'll explain this to my family…" Manta groaned as he poked at his bottom lip. It was red and swollen, from Yoh's hard bite when the male had reached his climax.

"Um…" Yoh chuckled nervously as he held the other in his arms "You could just… uh. Tell them… damn. I have no idea." Manta smirked at the other, wiggling in the males lap to get comfortable, and sending reminders to Yoh's groin on what they had just done. The two were shirtless, but had their jeans on and unbuckled. Yoh's back rested against the barren tree, and Manta's back rested against his lover's chest.

"I wonder if it'll be gone by tomorrow." Manta whispered.

Yoh shut his eyes tightly, his smile fading "Don't remind me."

The two were silent now, but Manta didn't keep the peace for long "You could just call it off."

"I made a promise, Manta."

"And you won't even break it for me?"

"A promise is a promise…" The brunette sighed. His tears had long run out during their sex-capade "I would always keep the promises I made to you, to all my friend's… Anna is one of them."

Manta shook his head slowly, turning slightly so that he was facing the male "But that promise is a lie… you're lying to her; and yourself…"

Yoh looked down at Manta with a sad smile "It'll all get better soon—"

"No." Manta furrowed his brows "It won't. After you two get married, you'll live a lie. You'll act phony. Nothing true will come from you ever again!" Manta's eyes started to fill with tears, but he wouldn't cry, and this thought alone gave his tears the strength to remain as a blurred vision, instead of falling down his face like tears were meant to.

_Be strong for the both of us._ Manta thought.

Yoh wished there was something he could do, but he couldn't… he just couldn't.

"I know." Yoh admitted "I know. I'll play like I'm happy. I'll play like I love, I'll play like I enjoy us… I'll play Shaman King because that's what the Great Spirit wants. King and Queen. If there was any other way, Manta… to live this day forever, to live our lives like we always did, forever… I would have that. But I made a promise, Manta. I have to keep my promises, all of them, the impossible ones, the probably one's… and the ones I hate the most."

Manta simply broke down. The tears refused to fall, but soon they had retreated anyway, simply disappearing as if by shear strength of will. He was gasping gently, trying his hardest to calm himself, gasping and holding onto Yoh's shoulders so tightly. He lowered his head to keep Yoh from seeing him behave in such a way.

Yoh lifted the boy's head up, kissed him deeply, and licked at his injured lip "But, we'll always be friends, after this… right?"

Manta nodded, before they kissed once more… and that was that.

* * *

"THREE CHEERS FOR YOH SURVIVING THE TOURNAMENTS AND BECOMING SHAMAN KING AND BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Horo Horo screamed.

Ryo growled "We've done this throughout the entire bachelor party, you are wasted!"

"The shaman tournaments have been over with since five years ago, Horo Horo…" Len also added, sipping his own glass of wine. Right beside the glass, however, was a regular cup filled with a white liquid, Len's favorite drink, Vitamin D milk.

Horo Horo simply hiccuped in response, and everyone laughed.

Except Yoh.

Manta glanced at Yoh, tilting his head curiously "Are you alright, Yoh-kun?"

_Hypocrite._

"I'm fine." Yoh said with a small smile "Are you?"

"Y-Yeah…"

_Liar._

Yoh nodded "Good."

Manta nervously turned his head back to everyone. Len, Ryo, Horo Horo, Jocco, even Faust was there. The whole place though, besides themselves, was empty. An empty bar, complete with no bartender, made a happy Horo Horo.

"Ready for some bachelor jokes?" Jocco jumped up from his seat, pushing out his chair.

Everyone besides Yoh and Manta yelled in unison "No."

Jocco sat himself back down and grunted "Well, just getting drunk may be fun to y'all, but we should do something…"

"LETS SAY WHAT WE LIKE ABOUT YOH!" Horo Horo hollered, hiccupping right afterwards, before screaming and looking around "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I think you had way too much to drink, Horo Horo." Ryo chuckled as he slowly pulled the beer away from his blue haired friend. The spiked teen pouted and let out a loud cry as he reached for his beverage, but collapsed onto the table instead and banged his head. Len jumped.

"Me first!" Faust said happily as he lifted to his feet. Everyone placed their attention on Faust, smiles all around, even Yoh finally cheered up a little bit.

Faust cleared his throat "Yoh, the first time we met, it was… splendid. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't of met Manta, the cute little doll." He gestured towards the blonde, who blushed and shrugged his shoulders slightly. Ryo and Horo Horo laughed.

"You two though, had an everlasting friendship… a bond that could never be broken. And even though this bachelor party is for you… and tomorrow will be a day for you and Anna… I hope that you, and Manta, will forever stay the best of friends."

Manta laughed lightly, and Yoh stared.

Faust raised his glass of Champaign "Here's to Yoh's last night as a free spirit! And here's to Yoh's last night of being a regular shaman! Here's to Yoh's true becoming of the Shaman King!"

Everyone cheered, but only Ryo, Horo Horo, and Jocco lifted their glasses with the pale necromancer. Len, Yoh, and Manta remained silent.

Faust then added as he lowered his drink "If only single Shaman Kings were allowed, the whole marriage rule is a little silly—"

Yoh lifted up "Pause those thoughts gentlemen, I gotta take a leak."

"I'm joining." Len got up as well "Suddenly I feel like vomiting."

Yoh turned on his sandal's and hurried off to the restroom, and Len followed right behind as Faust took his seat again and smiled happily at Manta. Manta made a small laugh that sent shivers up Yoh's spine.

Once inside, Yoh went to the sink and started to clean his hands. Len was soon inside of the restroom as well, and he stood next to Yoh and watched "What are you doing?"

"Washing my hands." Yoh muttered, his eyes wide and his body shaking "Th-They're filthy…"

"Yoh…" Len tapped his shoulder, and Yoh turned with a jolt "Don't you have something to throw up?"

"I made that up." Len said as he crossed his arms "And what I meant by 'What are you doing' , I meant why are you acting so fake at your own party?"

Yoh paused, before finally turning off the water and slowly dragging himself to the paper towels "You noticed?"

"Of course." Len said with a small grunt, as if offended "I'm sure your other friends would have noticed as well, but of course alcohol had messed with their little heads." He smirked as he placed a hand on his forehead "Sure, Ryo, Jocco and Faust can hold it down better than Horo Horo, but they still have no idea what's going on."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yoh asked as he continued to dry his hands with the damp towel.

"You don't love Anna, Anna doesn't love you, yet you two insist on marrying each other. Why?"

Yoh lowered his head "It was a promise. I always keep my promises…"

"Some promises are meant to be broken." Len whispered.

Yoh sighed, and he slouched, his posture had given up, and he looked at Len with a sad expression "Lenny, what do I do?"

"Whatever you wish." Len sighed as he moved himself beside the brunette, wrapping a friendly arm around his shoulders "This is your party, this is your wedding… you have a whole lifetime ahead of you. Whether you marry or not, you are destined to become Shaman King… and sure, the only way to become Shaman King is if you were to marry another and have a Shaman Queen… but there are other people out there, Anna does not love you, she wants the throne, the power…" Len shook his head "That is all."

"Well, duh." Yoh huffed and blew a bang out of his face.

Len smiled "Someone right now, this very instant, is probably thinking about you. Someone right now is wanting to live with you, be with you forever, and have a happy life together with you. And you'll pass a chance up like that just to fulfill a promise?

Yoh immediately shrugged his shoulders, not even pausing to think about what had been said "I don't know…"

Len let his arm fall, and he took a step away "I'll be with the others, do join us soon, Yoh Asakura." With that, the shorter male had left the bathroom, yelling with a 'Yoo-hoo!', and the echo's of others repeating the cheer. Len had given up on him.

Ryo, Horo Horo, Jocco, Faust… all hadn't realized Yoh's inner turmoil.

Manta had even given up on him.

"Yoh?"

Yoh jumped and turned his head, but he didn't expect who had walked into the restroom.

"M-Manta!" Yoh yelped, surprised.

Manta smiled "Yoh, are you nervous?"

Yoh's eyes darted all over the shorter male's body. Manta looked calm, relaxed. A small smile on his face, his cheeks slightly pink from being forced to chug down a glass of beer, and he couldn't even handle half of a bottle. Manta looked, happy. Yoh was pained by this. Manta was happy? But why? Why would Manta be happy for something that would tear them apart?

A part of him wanted to yell, scream, cry, he wanted to hold him and remain in the restroom until they died together. But he realized that, what if Manta was lying to himself as much as Yoh was? Did he have to remain strong for the both of them?

But, Yoh couldn't help it, Manta's happiness made him happy, and Yoh slowly formed a smile in return "A little."

"I'm happy for you." Manta said gently, slowly lowering his head to look away from the other "Honestly… I am. You and Anna."

_Then look at me._

"You two deserve each other."

_Why won't you look at me and say it?_

"I hope you two find true happiness, even if you guys hate one another's guts." Manta laughed nervously "You'll make it through, I know you will. Keep your dreams alive."

_Hypocrite. Liar._

With that, Manta remained eyeing the floor as he turned and hurried out the restroom, leaving Yoh alone.

The brunette paused, before he held his stomach. He felt squeamish, nervous, terrible. He felt hot, wrecked and destroyed. As if a boulder had smashed his head in, his brain ached and itched. Yoh was the only one… he knew it… it was always one sided?

"Remain strong, for the both of us." Yoh managed to cough, before he covered his mouth, dashed to one of the stalls, and threw up.

* * *

"You know…" Yoh muttered "It's bad luck to see the groom right before the wedding."

Anna glared as she fixed his bow-tie "Well, I'd rather see you now than get a shocking surprise when I see you later." She continued to fix his suit, she had insisted on doing everything for him herself, so that the tailors or the other men that were supposed to help him get ready wouldn't 'mess things up on her perfect day'.

Anna was more hyper than her usual self. She didn't show it through expressions, but through motions. She did everything fast, reacted fast, talked as fast as she could. Yoh realized that this was a sure sign of her true happiness. She had a right to be happy, she would marry Yoh, and soon they would become Shaman King and Queen. Her dreams of marrying the Shaman King would be fulfilled, and she would live forever as the Queen until her death bed.

Her dream was to marry the Shaman King, not Yoh himself.

"Done." Anna said, before kissing Yoh's cheek and turning "The music will start soon, just leave through those doors when it starts."

The blonde girl walked as her white ballroom-like gown followed behind.

Yoh nodded to himself, holding in his breath, and continued to stand as still as he could until he heard the wedding music start to play. The piano rolled, it filled his ears, his love of music took him away as he listened, and it soothed him for only a few moments. When he heard the creaking of the doors opening before him, he turned his head and nodded to himself again, before walking down the red carpet.

The entire room was white and yellow, a theme that Anna, of course, chose. She decided everything; she chose the color schemes, the guests, the food and the music and order of things. Yoh was allowed to choose the tuxedo colors of him and his best men. He chose a bright orange.

To the right of the priest at the alter, from tallest to shortest, stood a nervous looking Horo Horo, his blue hair had been colored orange for such an occasion, then Lenny, who stood there as if he didn't even want to be standing there. Then right beside Len, stood Manta, a blank smile on his face.

He looked tired, worn out, as if he were scared, nervous, but he still smiled. He still smiled to Yoh when he saw him. Yoh wished he could just start running to Manta and hold him…

_Stay strong for the both of us._

Yoh nodded once more as he walked down the isle. The music had stopped once he reached the altar; turning to face the crowds of people, including a few recognizable faces. Silva, his grandparents, even Lyserg and Jocco had made it. Eliza and Faust were sitting beside Jocco, and they waved to Yoh as soon as he had spotted them. Yoh didn't want to wave back.

His moment of peace was gone when a familiar melody sounded. The typical wedding music started to play, and soon row by row lifted to their feet, each person smiling as they saw the grand doors to the room open wide, and reveal a beautiful Anna on the other side of them. The silver veil covered her face, but her blonde hair made it obvious who it had to be.

Horo Horo seemed to gasp, and Len let out a similar response as the young woman strolled down the isle at the rhythm of the music, a smile on her face.

Yoh made his own smile, made of the finest, and most happiest thoughts he could think of, and as soon as the music had halted, Anna had made it to Yoh and she had taken a hold of his hand. The two turned and faced each other, Anna's smile remaining, and Yoh's slowly falling.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest started "To join these beloved shamans in holy matrimony. As it is the great will of the all knowing Great Spirit, who wishes that each successor of the Shaman King is to find true love, and for that love to remain true throughout all of their days as rulers of the shamanic world."

"Such is the will of the Great Spirit." The guests had said.

Yoh's smile was gone now. His mind had wandered. The priest's voice had faded, Anna's gaze forever placed on him, her fake smile remaining as still and as un-moving as it ever would. Yoh's eyes wandered with his mind. As he thought about what was about to happen, he wondered about his life. What would his future be like? Would he get over the emptiness? Would the lie soon turn into a truth? Could he even go through with marrying her?

He wanted to look to Manta, for comfort. Manta, he wished maybe Manta would object. Manta would jump up and shot 'I object! I'm in love with Yoh!' and the two would run off down the isle together, hand in hand, and never look back.

Yoh turned his head slightly and gazed at his three best men. Horo Horo was smiling nervously at Yoh, Len the same, but it was Manta who was gazing down at the floor, the smile from before disappearing and instead rosy cheeks had appeared.

"Yoh?"

The brunette blinked as he turned his head back to the blonde, and Anna's smile stiffened, her brows furrowed "Well? Do you?"

Yoh swallowed hard, looking around the room at the people. The friends, the family, he then turned to his best men. Horo Horo had now smiled proudly towards him, nodding, and all Len could do was shrug his shoulders slightly.

Yoh glanced at Manta, and Manta simply stared right back.

Yoh turned to Anna, slowly shaking his head, causing Anna to frown.

"_It won't. After you two get married, you'll live a lie. You'll act phony. Nothing true will come from you ever again!"_

_Forever in ruins within myself._

"_A promise is a promise."_

_I always keep my promises._

"_Some promises are meant to be broken."_

_But some are hard to break._

"… _you have a whole lifetime ahead of you. Whether you marry or not, you are destined to become Shaman King…"_

_But to get to my dream, I'd still have to marry a shaman. I'd still have to marry a woman._

_"I know. I'll play like I'm happy. I'll play like I love, I'll play like I enjoy us… I'll play Shaman King because that's what the Great Spirit wants."_

_"...If there was any other way, Manta… to live this day forever, to live our lives like we always did, forever… I would have that. But I made a promise, Manta. I have to keep my promises, all of them, the impossible ones, the probably one's… and the ones I hate the most."_

"_Someone right now, this very instant, is probably thinking about you. Someone right now is wanting to live with you, be with you forever, and have a happy life together with you. And you'll pass a chance up like that just to fulfill a promise?"_

_Manta…_

"I-I…" Yoh continued to shake his head, and Anna's smile had faded.

"I… I do." Yoh whispered.

The priest cheered "You may now exchange rings! And kiss the future Shaman Queen!"

Yoh lowered his head as Anna did the same, the two slowly taking their rings and placing it on one another's finger. Anna mumbled "You could at least look like you're happy."

"I'll do my best." Yoh mumbled back.

The two lifted their heads, and Yoh kissed Anna on the lips gently.

The guests all stood to their feet like they had done before when the bride had entered through the grand doors. They applauded, cheered, and yelled excitedly towards the two. The audience was filled with happy people, smiles were all around, no one knew.

When the couple finally parted their lips from each other, Anna immediately turned to the crowd and waved with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes filled with tears as she did so, the petals from her bouquet falling over her head and onto the floor around her.

She had fulfilled her dream, her destiny.

Yoh turned to the crowds as well, facing his back towards Manta.

Toward's a sobbing, heart broken, pink faced Manta, who was destined to feel the heart ache he was feeling now. The emotion Manta wanted to hold back, the sorrow he wanted to keep to himself so that he would stay strong, stay brave for his best friend… he now showed his true self. Since the day Yoh and Manta met, they were destined to never be, never become, live forever in ruins, and to always be, as thou shalt remain.

Yoh turned his head and looked at Manta, the mentally and physically destroyed blonde who was now in the comforting arms of a confused Len. Len glanced at Yoh, with a questioning gaze, as if wanting to know why Manta was behaving like this. Why was Manta so upset?

And Yoh looked right back, his eyes unchanging.

_Be strong for the both of us._

_In the end, we could never be.

* * *

_Authors After Thoughts:

_This story was so deep to me that I had to make more. So this is actually the first One Shot in a series of Four. All connected to this, but I'm going to try and make them so that they CAN be read seperately without having to search for the first. It won't be hard to find though, since there aren't a lot of stories for this pairing. XD But I hope you enjoyed a depressing story! I myself hate these endings, these themes and stuff... when dealing with One Shots, I want everything explained, I want a happy ending, I want a happy story that I can understand... but often times when reading One Shots, the readers are left in the dark about some information, the readers witness an unexpected event... and stuff like that._

_I don't like hurting Manta, nor Yoh, but when I thought up the story, it had so much drama that I felt like I HAD to make it. XD Just to get it out the way and never regret not writing it._

_Anyways, please R&R. :)  
_


End file.
